Fruit Serving
by Anhedonist
Summary: 13 discovers that her daily fruit serving might be something different than usually. Rated M for a reason.


Thirteen was sitting in her favorite bench on the second floor of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He warmed her hands with a paper cup full of mocha latte, steaming and delicious. Her blueberry violet lipstick marked the sippy end of the lid with a few kissy shapes. She smiled to her unruly thoughts, wandering around the facility and peeking through closed doors. House was busy plotting some cute little joke designed to humiliate Cuddy, like last week's biblical plagues medical style; lab mice in her office, fire sprinklers working in the middle of a very moist day and all first charts of the day vanishing from her desk. Foreman and Taub were in the basement going through some undoubtly stupid research their boss assigned them to, and Chase was probably fucking Cameron in one of the offices on the fourth floor.

Or he wasn't.

'Hey there.' Blonde doctor sat beside her, clutching a strawberry Danish. She beamed at him.

'Are you off Cameron's low-carb diet?'

'Sure I am.' He took a big bite of his pastry and flashed a very teethy and bright smile. 'She just doesn't know about that. And I felt like having my fruit serving.'

'Strawberry jam is hardly a fruit serving.' Thirteen giggled and winced as she took a sip of her coffee; the hot liquid hit her esophagus too fast.

'I'd rather have some of yours.' Chase blurted out, seeing her in clear distress.

'Some of my what?' Thirteen gasped for her breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Strawberries.'

She shot him a questioning look and saw him blush a little. Strange, she thought. Chase never blushed. Not even when House made remarks about his marital sex life. And now they are discussing fruit and he is basically – well, strawberry red.

'I don't really catch the point, sorry.'

Aussie smiled cockily and winked at her. 'You may want to change that shirt.' She glanced down her blouse; she spilt some coffee and didn't even notice. There was a big, brownish stain, and the liquid clearly got through her lab coat fabric, since she now felt it even on her skin. Shit.

'Yep. You want it?' she asked handing him over the paper cup. He accepted the beverage and smiled at her.

* * *

'Twenty-three year old female, explosive cough, rash all over her chest and some discharge from her breasts, kidney failure, go.' House went inside the diagnostics department room, as usual bombarding his fellows with data even before they had a chance to glance at him.

'Poison ivy allergy.' Cameron piped up with a bright smile that faded when House gave her a 'Seriously?' look.

'Alcohol poisoning'

'GERD syndrome'

'No,no,no! Are you doctors or WebMD?' House bellowed impatiently.

'Is she pregnant?' Thirteen cocked her head and bit on a pen, looking House straight in the eye.

'Why,why are you asking?' Older doctor barked at her in obvious disapproval.

'Well, you said something about her love strawberries draining – draining...'

Strawberries.

'Yeah?' Foreman burrowed his eyebrows in a puzzled look.

'Well, um, they are draining something, so maybe it's hormonal...'

House and rest of the team looked at her with utter bewilderment. 'No, she is not pregnant. She is most definitely not pregnant, although her purity ring with addition to the world's most accurate thesis that everybody lies could suggest otherwise.' Thirteen's boss scoffed and turned away from the table, facing the whiteboard. 'Okay guys, what can it be-'

Thirteen gasped. Chase, sitting right next to her – and his very own wife – reached underneath the table and flicked his fingers against her hip. She glanced at him and he shot her a very dark and a very hungry look. She suddenly felt very hot and very inappropriately clothed, as she was forced to put on a low cut jumper she fished out of her messenger bag.

'Did she complain about any other symptoms?' She tried to keep her voice steady. 'If she is into the whole 'purity' thing she may be too embarrassed to mention any pus or drainage from her neither regions. And that might point to an STD or an abscess in her abdomen' Chase already took his hand away from her hips and looked at her with mild interest. House processed that idea and nodded. 'Good point. Cameron, go and question Saint Mary whether she had any unholy water coming out of her.'

Blonde doctor sighed and went out of the office, clutching her writing pad and a chart. 'The rest of you, go have a game of poker or something. The nurses' station leader says there is a pool for what will be Cuddy's next boyfriend; vet or a plumber.'

* * *

'Strawberries it is, huh?' Chase grabbed Thirteen on her right wrist and bit his lower lip. She made a face.

'You are bloody married!' 'Since when do you use aussie words?' 'Jesus, what is wrong with you?'

'Everything.' Robert Chase put both his hand in his lab coat pockets and changed his face expression to a very smug smile. Thirteen felt an electrical jolt travelling down her spine. She realized she was moving backwards and he was pushing her. She felt herself hitting a door. Door to an empty pediatrician's exam room, lockable and without any windows. She gulped.

'Don't.'

With a very swift motion, Chase opened the door, reaching behind surprised brunettes back, and pushed her inside. She knocked over a metal stool and grasped his sleeve to prevent herself from falling over. He let out a small laugh and locked the door, barring the exit from her.

'Ain't gonna do nothing you don't want.' She gave him a look that said 'Bite me'.

'But do you really want to get out of here?'

Suddenly she felt he was right. All those years of sexual tension, remarks from House and her workmates, secret glances and friendly chatter seemed now like too little for the chemistry between them.

She flung her arms around his waist and knelt in front of him. Her dirty look was followed by a hard bite of his belt buckle. Chase felt his cock throb in his tight denims. Thirteen managed to free him of his belt and brushed her cheek on his bulging crotch. Their eyes met and she knew he was worked up enough to explode before she would have a chance to suck him dry, as she so dearly wanted. He threw his head back with pleasure as she unzipped his pants and slid them down to his ankles. She grabbed his enlarged member in a petite palm and stood up. He claimed her mouth, still tasting of mocha, and bit on her lips hard enough to draw blood. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of his blonde curls with her free hand, bending in a perfect bow as he slid his right palm into her cororduoys. Chase traced her wet folds with his skilled fingers and twisted her clit so hard she let out a little scream. The blonde doctor lifted his colleague up and sat her on an exam table. Thirteen laid down, letting her long, slender legs hang freely over the edge and Chase took a chance and unbuttoned the navy pants she was sporting. She was wearing a neon orange thong with a white lace trim. Chase shot her a hungry look and literally torn those off her, and the brunette giggled with anticipation.

* * *

House always thought his days were quite interesting. Sure, there were diseases that looked like lupus, people to mess around with and Cuddy to humiliate every day.

But discovering his two fellows, 69'ing in the pediatrics exam room with articles of clothing torn to pieces with his entire team, including one of the aforementioned fellow's spouse was definitely worth and additional rock to his evening glass of bourbon.


End file.
